


A Sharp Subject

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 6 December 2006 in response to <a href="http://realmess.livejournal.com/profile">realmess</a>' prompt of <i>Luna Lovegood vs Draco Mafoy: on the corridor of Hogwarts, blink, shiny</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Sharp Subject

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realmess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=realmess).



> Written on 6 December 2006 in response to [realmess](http://realmess.livejournal.com/profile)' prompt of _Luna Lovegood vs Draco Mafoy: on the corridor of Hogwarts, blink, shiny_.

Luna observed. It was a hobby. Her current object of fascination was not some "mythical" creature but a boy who, she often thought, could cut through wards with the sharpness of his chin. Walking toward Draco Malfoy in the corridor, she giggled to imagine him, chin raised, slicing through unseen magics. 

Draco caught sight of her then, and Luna noted his blink of surprised annoyance. _Such a shiny blue_ , she thought, of his eyes. _They're almost fairy-polished, aren't they_?

In passing, Draco hissed, "Keep your freakish looks to yourself, Loony!"

He wasn't two feet behind her when he fell.

Luna rethought her observation about Draco's chin. _Not_ too _sharp_.

But then, she'd always been able to manage a sturdy tripping ward on the fly.

It wasn't until Luna reached the Ravenclaw common room and one of the First Years blushingly told her that there was a hole in the back of her robes that she realized Draco was as fast with his wand as she was.

"I thought it was breezy," she murmured, adding Malfoy to her list of students who did not enjoy direct eye contact.

There seemed to be so many of them.

_They must be terribly lonely_.


End file.
